Mending Broken Bonds
by svgurl410
Summary: ficlet; Oliver has his own way of apologizing. Clark-Oliver friendship


I wrote this awhile ago but I'm only posting it now. Basically, it was what I wanted to happen in s8 when Clark and Oliver's relationship was going downhill. It's for my 50ficlets challenge table LJ and the prompt is 'getting there'. I hope you all enjoy it! Please read and review! :)

**Title:** Mending Broken Bonds**  
Pairing/Characters:** Clark, Oliver**  
Rating:** G**  
Word Count:** 854**  
Spoilers:** 8.21 "Injustice"; AU**  
Disclaimer: **don't own anything; all characters belong to CW/DC Comics**  
Summary:** Oliver has his own way of apologizing.

* * *

Clark sighed as he entered the farm after a long day at the Planet. He had never felt so alone. Chloe was gone, Ollie had betrayed him and while he did have Lois, she didn't know everything about him so he couldn't really confide in her.

_Why, Ollie?_ Turning his back on Oliver and declaring that they were no longer on the same side hurt Clark more than he wanted to admit. He had hated lying to Ollie about the Black Kryptonite but he hadn't had a choice.

To find out that Ollie had a Kryptonite ring and he had _killed_ Lex broke his heart. He had _trusted_ him, relied on him and honestly thought Oliver was better than that. Now he didn't know what to think.

But a part of him feared that this loneliness wouldn't be temporary, and his old worries about always being alone came rushing back at full force.

Stepping into the kitchen, he came to a halt when he saw three boxes sitting on the counter. He made his way to them and found an envelope sitting on top of them. His name was written on it, in all too familiar handwriting. _Oliver._

Even though he was unsure of whether to open it or not, his curiosity got the best of him. So he did and he began to read.

_Clark,_

_Let me start out by that you were right, about everything. I have been doing some thinking and I don't want to be your enemy. I hate myself for pushing you to the point where you believe that I could ever be that._

At this, Clark stopped reading, unable to believe his eyes. Was Oliver _apologizing_? Intrigued, he continued.

_I know you saw the three boxes below this letter. Yes, they are for you. The first one, though, I wouldn't recommend opening. There's a reason it's in a __**lead**__ box. In it is the ring … I want you to know that I never would've hurt you with it. I just saw that Lex had it and wanted to keep it so it wouldn't fall into worse hands. But it should be with you; that's where it's safest._

Clark eyed the top box and smiled. Maybe he should've let Ollie explain but he had just been so horrified that he lashed out. But what were the other two boxes for?

He figured the letter held the answers and when he kept reading, he found he was right.

_You're probably wondering about the second box. All I can say is that the second box is something you thought was destroyed but it's not. It's safe to open._

Immediately, Clark did just that and was stunned to see the Phantom Zone crystal that Tess claimed to have destroyed in there.

_I had come over to the farm when Tess was there to try to talk to you and I overheard what she did. I wasn't invading your privacy, I promise. I had a feeling that Tess wouldn't destroy it and found that I was right. Don't worry; I put a duplicate crystal in its place so she won't figure it out for a while. Good luck with your plan. I believe in you._

At that, Clark's grin widened. He was feeling better by the second.

_You can say the third box is a gift. I am not trying to bribe my way back into your good graces but I hope you will like it._

_I don't expect you to forgive me yet but I really would like to talk. Really talk, not argue._

_I hope to hear from you soon but I'll understand if I don't._

_Oliver_

He felt as if a weight had been lifted from his shoulders and suddenly didn't feel so alone. Though he wasn't going to just let everything go, especially the fact that Ollie had committed _murder_, he appreciated that Oliver had taken the first step.

Remembering the last paragraph of Oliver's letter, Clark opened the third box and started laughing when he saw a bright red cape. Poor Oliver; he didn't know that someone else had already beat him to the punch on this one.

But when he pulled it out, he got the shock of his life. In the middle of the cape was the House of El symbol. _How did …?_ Then again, it was Oliver. He should know by know not to question the blond's methods. Every time he thought he had him figured out, Ollie did something to surprise him.

When Rachel had given him a cape, he had left in out on the fence but this one felt special and he doubted he could discard it that easily. He held it close and smiled. Though the chances he would wear it were slim, it was definitely nice.

Clark knew what he should do. Picking up the phone, he dialed a number he knew too well.

A voice answered on the second ring. "Queen here."

"Hi, Ollie, it's Clark," he said. "I think we should talk."

They weren't fixed yet but at least now, they could try and get there.


End file.
